Decieving fate
by FreeAndReadyToFly
Summary: I believed we were mean't to be. Too bad fate didn't. So I'm going to let go, let him slip away and all because of my selfish cousin. What will Sam do when he sees he's losing the only choice he had? Will he fight to keep her or let her go?
1. Prologue

**Okay this is only my second story; I'm only doing it because my other one got so many hits. People can we try and review please? It makes me so, so happy to get some feed back**

Prologue

Imagine if you were an abnormality. An oddity among humans and freaks alike. You can't really imagine it can you? Well I can, I live in a world surrounded by mythical creatures and freaks yet out of all the different species out there, I am the only freak among freaks. I am the she-wolf. I am the only female wolf alive today among millions and millions of people and at least 20 other wolves. Yea it sucks to be me.

**Should I keep going or should I just stop now?**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter and it would be reaaaallllllyyyyyy nice if I got some reviews to tell me your opinions =D**

**Holding back**

I circled around the house, preparing myself for entering, from cutting the last ties I had to Sam so I could start my new life without the heart break and betrayal. Yea everyone saw Emily as the angel child that was pulled to Sam through the imprint but I knew better. I knew that she had had her eye on him from day one, from the day she saw him to the day he finally gave in. if I had known this would've happened, that my cousin would be this heartless, I would have done anything in my power to keep them apart. But I hadn't known until it was too late, I hadn't known until he had set eyes on her and his heart had slipped from my grasp. A couple of days later I had gone to his house to see if there was any way I could bring him back and I had caught them in the act of screwing around. My heart had shattered into a million unidentifiable pieces, pieces that were to never be put back together; no matter how many years went past.

Finally I resigned myself and changed back into my usual sports bra and shorts. There was no point in wearing anything else as I could easily phase and break whatever clothes I had on and besides, none of the boys saw me in that light, to them I was the annoying she-wolf that snapped at the slightest thing and pined after Sam. I'd admit to the snapping; I wasn't very good when it came to sympathy and I would lash out, put up a wall and withdraw into myself whenever anyone tried to get close. With a quick breath I walked up the stairs and into the house, bracing myself for the worst.

Sam POV

I had just come into the house, my house, when the gang had all stormed in. Immediately Emily pulled away from my embrace and started laying out the food. Ever since Leah had snapped out of her depression (at least she stopped showing it, deep down I knew she still felt it), Emily had been growing more interested in the likes of strangers we met while going out. At first I shrugged it off, thinking she would come back eventually but she just seemed to be drifting further away. With a sigh I sat down at the table.

The door banging alerted everyone to the approach of Leah, the one and only she-wolf. She walked in with her head held high, her brown hair catching the light and her minimal clothing showing off her slender build. I had the fleeting urge to go and cover her up so none of the other guys would see what she looked like but held myself on my seat. Out of nowhere, Emily came sauntering up and sat on my lap, kissing me passionately on the lips before turning to look at Leah. A look of hurt crossed her face before it was replaced with a mask of indifference, her whole face turned cold except her green eyes which showed the true pain she was going through, the pain of having to see me with her cousin, the pain of betrayal. "Sam we need to talk" she stated, a serious look on her face, making my heart leap into my mouth as this could not be good news.

I sat there in shock, not moving a muscle as I stared blankly at Leah. She had just explained what she was planning on doing and how she was going to. She wanted to leave the pack, leave La Push altogether and move somewhere where nobody knew her and she could start a new life. Turning towards Emily, I saw the same look on her face and I knew it must be hurting her to think about her cousin leaving her life.

**Emily's POV**

Finally, she would go away and I could have Sam all to myself. I knew the only thing keeping him with me was guilt about the scars and of course, the imprint. I had had my eye on Sam from day one and had known sooner or later he would realize I was the better girl. Of course being the typical male he hadn't seen this until his wolf had pointed it out. At first, it was fun being around Sam but then I figured he was so much different to me although I continued dating him. Then I stayed with him just because it hurt my cousin. She was always the pretty one, the smart one, the one everyone wanted to be or be with. No one ever looked at me; no one ever looked at plain old Emily until I had Sam. That turned heads, which made them notice me, envy me, see me as a person and not just "Leah's cousin". I didn't regret how I did it because she never was sympathetic towards me so why should I care.

As soon as she had said the news it felt like I could laugh for hours. Now I knew that if I broke it off with Sam, he would have to pine after me for eternity. There would be no chance for him to go running to my mutt of a cousin's leg. I would now be known as the heart throb that made others jealous. Now all I needed to do was wipe the smirk off my face and stop Leah from seeing the longing look in Sam's eyes. That should be easy enough, a simple kiss would make her forget everything and for the heart break to return and drive her away. Sure enough she only stayed long enough to farewell everyone and then she sprinted out of the house, vanishing into thin air.

A couple of the wolves had glared at me before running out after her, Seth especially but I didn't care because Sam looked like he was trying to follow. Stationed myself onto his lap and wriggled forwards, getting his attention but not all of it. With one last glare towards the kitchen door, I focused myself onto him and only him. It ended with Sam giving in and giving me what I wanted, what I needed to keep him with me long for Leah to run far enough away to never be found unless she wanted to.


	3. Chapter 2

Without you I'm nothing

**Sam's POV**

The guys who had gone to find Leah had come back wet and empty handed. Seth and Jacob where seething and glaring at Emily's almost smug expression. The rest of the pack looked sad, sure, but they had never given the time of day to really get to know her so they didn't know whether to be sad that she was finally gone or happy that the mourning would finally stop. I felt empty, like something big was missing from my world, like the light had been sucked out and I was left in darkness, fumbling for a missing switch.

That night I went to bed but couldn't sleep. I hadn't eaten, frank and I didn't sleep. I just thought, thought about the good times with Leah, the rocky times, the bad times and then the horrible finale when she caught Emily and I screwing not 2 days after Leah and I had broken up. Then I hadn't felt bad, guilty maybe but in my heart I knew she would have to find out sooner or later. Then I had been sure of my future and who was going to be in it and despite everyone's wishes, Leah was in it. Now when I thought about my future I saw a black stretch of tunnel with me stumbling around trying to find the exit.

A whole week went past without a trace of Leah. Her scent had been washed away with the rain and she never answered any calls to her cell phone. One day, there only a dial tone, nothing but a distant beep signalling the phone had been cut off. This seemed to worry everyone but no one did anything, myself included. We all just sat around, hoping she may come back and hoping she was ok. None of us knew that our twisted life was about to become even more twisted, none of us thought that they had had it in them. But it happened 2 weeks later when there seemed no chance Leah was coming back, it happened on a normal Friday afternoon.

**Emily's POV**

With one last look around the reservation, I headed home to pack. I was going to finally move in with my true love Mike. Him and I had been dating secretly for 2 months, only ever going to secluded places and only ever for short amounts of time. But now that my annoying, bratty cousin was gone and Sam would be tied around my finger, I could afford to do risky things such as this as I would always have Sam to fall back onto. With one last smile I headed back to the place that I would no longer call home.

No one was in when I finally arrived which was lucky as Mike would be here to pick me up in 30 minutes and I had to think of a speech that would make Sam think that he had driven me to this, that I loved him but couldn't be with him because of him. This I managed to do while packing up all my things and by that time Mike was here as was Sam. Well this was going to be fun.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Mike and Sam toe to toe, glaring at each other with their fists raised. "Sam stop he is with me" I said, putting on my best sad voice, making it look like that I really was sad about what I was going to say next. "Sam I would like you to meet my new boyfriend, Mike".

"Huh?" he muttered unintelligibly.

"He's with me, leave him alone. You drove me to this with all your 'poor Leah this and poor Leah that'. Well what about me, don't I deserve a bit of recognition too?" by the end of it I was practically screaming. Instead of the sad, woeful expression I had planned for, I had an enraged and then smug expression.

"Wait what?" again with the intelligence.

"Sam I'm leaving, leaving this life and this responsibility, but most of all, I'm leaving you". With that I went upstairs to get my bags, Mike trailing after me. This seemed to go easier than I expected. I didn't feel guilty in the slightest and as soon as we were in the bedroom Mike started to kiss me. Just as things were going good though Sam came barging in.

"What the fuck are you doing? You are still in my HOUSE and on MY bed and you're about to FUCK?" he yelled, shaking so quickly he was blurring.

"Sam! Get out of the house now! It is none of your business what I do now, I'm a single woman" I stated matter-of-factly. I was so sick of having to be careful around him, not being able to mess with other guys in case they got their dicks pulled off and rammed down their throat.

"Get out now" he said so low that I could barely make out his words. Instead of softening the words, the low pitch of his voice just made him sound more dangerous. I knew I had to get out if Mike was to survive. Grabbing my gear, I ran out of the, turning around just in time to see Sam sprint out the door and into the woods.

**Seth POV**

It was their entire fault. If they hadn't started to mess around before the relationship had properly ended Leah wouldn't have been like this, she wouldn't have sunk into herself and decided the only way to save herself was to leave. Upon leaving she had ripped out mums and my heart. She was moody to everyone else but as soon as she got home she would always try her best to be happy, always making sure we were okay. We never thought to delve too deep into her motives. We figured she would get over it eventually so when she had announced her departure, I turned just in time to see a smirk on Emily's face. That bitch wanted Leah to go, she didn't care about what would be the consequences to it and Sam, and he had done the hurting in the first place. I slowly felt my anger build inside of me until it felt like I would explode. With long meaningful strides I made my way outside and into the woods, only one thing in mind, make those who had hurt his sister feel pain, Sam being the first target.


	4. Chapter 3

**Love can make or break a person**

**Leah POV**

I had been running for days now, letting the feeling of my muscles bunching the only thing I thought about, and keeping my thoughts empty when a mind connected with mine. I never realised just how strong the pack mind was until I ran for nearly 36 hours away from them and could still hear them as clear as if I was right next to them. "Leah come back please. Mum and I need you" begged Seth, his pain and worry leaking through to me. Many times I had debated just suffering through my pain to make sure Seth and mum stayed happy but I had never turned back. I had passed Alaska way back and I was striving to run to the furthest part of this country, run until I could run no more before I turned back. Seth heard this and without really thinking about it, sent me a picture of what the pack looked like now, all down trodden, nothing like the big proud wolves I had left behind. He flicked through their faces; finally landing on Sam's who looked to be the worst. His cheeks had sunken in, his eyes dull and lifeless and his whole body carrying the look of caving in on itself. Even Paul looked bad and he and I hated each other. Then Seth told me about what Emily had done and how she had left La Push and moved to Forks with a hot shot player. After running for a bit, Seth phased out to be replaced by Jacob. "Oh thank fuck I caught you Leah, you need to come home, the pack is falling apart. We need our favourite bitch to keep us together" he cried, desperation thick in his voice.

"Sorry Jake I can't, not now. I promise I will come back but at the moment it still hurts too much". With that I phased back, but not before I felt a wave of grief and despair wash over me from through the bond. What had I done?

**Sam POV**

I saw it now, too late maybe but I saw it. Emily may have been fate's idea of perfect but she wasn't mine. Leah was my ideal half and I had screwed it up by screwing her cousin before telling Leah about the change of events. I had screwed it up by not fighting the imprint, not trying. I had failed as a boyfriend and a lover. I had failed as a human being and it seemed my punishment was to be to never see my beautiful Leah every again. Strangely when Emily left I had felt a sense of freedom, the feeling of being let out of bonds to be free and to do my own thing. This was cut down by the fact that even if Emily was out of the way, I was never going to get Leah back. Slowly as the days went past my body began to show the signs of depression. It had begun at first only affecting me but had gradually spread to the rest of the pack. Many of my pack brothers came to visit make sure I was still alive and breathing when all I felt like doing was dying. That was the time I had figured out how hard it was to kill a shape-shifter as the wolf in me finally broke through and hunted, not acknowledging the voices in my head. After my hunger was sated, the next thing the wolf wanted was a mate. By now I had completely lost my mind with grief and allowed my inner animal to guide me away from my sorrows. It worked as every mile that passed beneath my flying feet seemed to drag a weight off my back, off my heart. I could feel the weight of the pack's mind on mine as they formed a formation around me, running like a true wolf pack for the first time. There was only one link missing and something told me we were going to go find it.

**Seth POV**

I felt more then saw the moment when Sam's mind seemed to become intent on finding my lost sister. The chase was on and the clock was ticking. From what we had seen in her mind, she was past Alaska and still running strong and fast. This was going to be a mission and a half trying to not only catch her but persuade her to come home. At the moment she was not in form so she hadn't heard of our motives but as soon as she did she was going to run faster than ever, pushing herself to the limit. I knew this because I knew her as did Sam yet he was yet to figure this out, his human mind left behind him as it struggled to catch up and tell him before his inner wolf did something they would regret later.

**Leah POV**

The first thing I heard when I phased back into wolf form was people yelling and Sam mentally cursing them all. "Leah where have you been? Where are you?" Sam practically screamed at me.

"Whoa hold on there, what right do you have to know anything? You left me for Emily REMEMBER?" I screamed back, not allowing my heart to hope.

"Leah please where are you" said Seth, his voice thick with emotion.

"Sorry Seth but that's for me to know and you to find out" I replied before phasing out, collapsing onto the floor and sobbing. I couldn't keep this up; I couldn't keep running because all I was doing was hurting the ones I cared about. All because of HIM, I was going to make him pay for what he did to me. With a growl I phased back and told the pack where to find me before again phasing back and constructing my plan. He hurt me and I was going to show him the pain I had felt all those years as Emily flaunted their relationship.

It took them 2 hours, 2 hours to finally manage to emerge into the clearing, directly under the tree I was hiding in ready to pounce. As soon as Sam stood just where the X made from sticks was I jumped, landing onto his shoulders and dragging him to the floor. Then I let my anger out, punching anywhere I could reach, over and over again. I beat into him the pain I had felt mentally, I made him feel half of the pain I had endured. After a couple of minutes, the pack snapped out their daze and grabbed onto me, dragging me back. Sam just lay there, like he knew he deserved it and he knew the whole intent behind. Slowly, very slowly, he rose onto his feet and stood there looking at me. That was when I realized that all I had on was a pair of boy shorts and a crop top. Yea I started to feel uncomfortable until I noticed that he wasn't looking at my boobs, he was looking at my face, looking like he was trying to memorize it. With a growl, I barred my heart and phased into a wolf, ready to go home but not ready to face the old feelings that had started to arise. I was not going to allow myself to feel something that would be crushed into oblivion as soon as we got back to La Push and Emily returned. I did the thing I had been doing for years, I ran away.

Getting back to La Push before the rest of the gang was easy as I was the fastest. Escaping Sam's thoughts on the other hand where not. Many of the pack had tried to do anything and everything to block out the thoughts pouring from Sam's mind.

_Flash back_

"_Leah I will love you forever" said Sam with a solemn look on his face, leaning close to me as he stared into my eyes with intensity._

"_I will always love you and you know that" i giggled as I taped him on the nose. We were one of those couples that would last forever._

"_One day I will marry you and we will live in a house together and we will be together forever"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I swear, I promise, I am yours forever"_

Of course it didn't last, I was just a stupid teenager that didn't understand life's punishment for those with all that they wanted, and needed in their life. Reality made sure I woke up though and wake up I did, I woke up to how nobody but me could be trusted not to break my heart. I learnt that if it looks too good to be true, it usually is. I had become contained, angry, jealous and all out violent to anyone who even looked at me wrong.

Getting back to La Push was easy; the hard part was getting past mum and into my room so I could properly sleep. This took an hour as she wanted to fuss over me and make me eat but for the first time in forever I was not hungry. I didn't feel like eating, socialising or even staying awake. I just wanted to be in bed by the time the rest of the pack came and tried to pull me out of my depression or Emily comes back hanging on the arm of a happy Sam. I wouldn't be able to handle that, not now anyway. I would sleep on it, wake up and be prepared for what life threw at me.

**Sam POV**

I knew I loved her now but how was I supposed to get her to believe me. Emily was now back but it felt like the imprint had disappeared like the cords that had tied me to her where just string and had snapped when placed up against the steel cords attaching me to Leah. I hadn't had the opportunity to display this to Leah as she had disappeared upon re-entering La Push and I had been refused entry to the house that she had not left for a week. The pack where starting to get worried that I would do something rash and Emily had started to hang around me like fly, never far and always trying to throw herself in between Leah and I. she wasn't helping the situation and she knew it, she knew that no matter what I did she could counter-strike it and bring any hopes of getting Leah back crashing down. The more days that passed, the less reason I had to get out of bed in the morning, to do the things I was meant to do as alpha.

**Leah POV**

A small knock at the door roused me from my deep slumber, Seth's shaggy blonde head sticking through the crack of the doorway. "Can I talk to you for a sec Lee?" he questioned quietly, almost as if raising his voice would send me running again. I smile before nodding and moving over for him to sit next to me on the bed. "You need to go speak to him Lee, he's leaving the house less and less and there is nothing we can do about it. Emily is back and trying to sink her claws into him again except this time she's being more persistent, pretty much exposing herself to him in front of everyone and its getting really gross". He pretty much said it all in one go, rushing it out and it took me a couple of seconds to listen to him and then slowly slow it down so I could understand it. Seth stood there the whole time looking really nervous and I couldn't blame him. A couple of the other guys had tried to tell me the same thing, worded differently but still the same thing and each guy I had growled and snarled at him until he left. But Seth was different because I cared for Seth; he was my baby brother after all. With a heaving sigh I got up and approached him, watching his face as he flinched with each step I made towards him. When I was a metre away from him, I looked him in the eyes to make sure he wasn't lying and then groaned as I finally accepted the fact that I would indeed have to go talk to Sam if the boys were to leave me alone.

**Probably gonna only be one more chapter….any suggestions on what will happen will be taken into consideration and if they seem original and fit in with the story then I will use them but first I need the suggestions so pleeeaaasseeeeee review! =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**People I love you! Thank you for the reviews! Here's another chapter, probably either the last or second last depends on how it goes.**

**Facing my fears head on**

**Leah POV**

With a resinated sigh, I made my way down to Sam's once bright and happy shack. I was not looking forward to this but judging by the happy smiles the pack was shooting me as I passed them, they thought I was doing the right thing so I kept going, keeping my head high and trying to not think about how I must look at the moment. The walk seemed to take seconds when in fact it must have taken at least 20 minutes. I drew a deep breath before walking up the short pathway and to the door. Judging from what I had been told, Sam would not answer the door so my best bet would be to just walk in and hope that I wasn't jumped. One last peak at the outside world was all I saw before I launched myself into the house.

Holy fuck was the first thought that came to mind when I saw the state of everything. Things were laying smashed all over the house, empty food containers everywhere and the worst part being the bottles of strong spirits laying everywhere. As were wolves/ shape shifters, our body could burn off the alcohol very quickly but if one was to sit down and drink continuously then even our body could not fend off the drunken haze that consuming alcohol eventually brought. With a worried look around, I took note that Sam wasn't in the kitchen, living room, master bedroom or the dining room. In fact the only signs of him being in any of these rooms were the trashed appearance that looked like somebody had come in and thrown anything and everything at the wall. Probably what happened I thought as I made my way to the bath-room. He probably wasn't going to be in here but I had to look everywhere and in every room and the bathroom was a room so with a groan, I pushed the door open and hoped for the best. Good news was that he wasn't in here. Bad news was that the bathroom looked like somebody had taken a baseball bat to it and that meant that Sam had a weapon. With knew found caution, I made my way to the last room in the house, the only room he could be in if I was to find him now. I slowly reached for the door knob and pushed upon the door, gasping when the sight of Sam showed itself.

Sam was thin, oh so thin and had a look on his face that seemed to scream I have lost everything that makes life worth living and in a way he had, he had lost Emily. I made my way over to him, nudging him slightly with my foot as he groaned and struck out, grabbing a hold of my ankle. Slowly he looked up into my eyes, his eyes nothing more than sunken in sockets containing balls of mud instead of the usually bright cheery ones I was so used to seeing and envying. Now I just pitied them, seeing the once tall, proud man was laying on the bottle ridden floor like a forgotten skeleton. "Leah…is that really you" he asked, his voice one of doubt.

"You look like crap" I stated, never one for soft mushy talks.

"Why did you come back? To torture me and say I told you so cause if you did please leave now, I don't need to hear it as you can see I have pretty much figured that out for myself" he said, waving around at the bottles that littered the floor.

"No Sam I came to get your lazy arse out of the house and back to leading the pack that you have so quickly forgotten about but first things first, we need to get you cleaned up". Sam just looked at me before shakily rising from the ground and making his way to the bathroom. It was hard to believe that I had loved this man that I STILL lived this man but I did and that was that. With a sigh, I made my way towards the master bedroom to pick out some clothes for him to wear. Within 5 minutes he was out and no longer smelling like vodka, more like the Sam I knew and loved. I left the room to give him privacy and went into the kitchen to start preparing something very high in sugar and fat because he looked like he needed it at the moment.

Sam stumbled in just as I finished shoving some more food onto his plate. His eyes had what looked like permanent bags and he looked old and frail. "Sam what have you done to yourself" I questioned, a hard note to my voice as I berated him for what he had let it come to.

"You left me Leah….what else was I supposed to do?"

"I did not leave YOU Sam! In case you hadn't noticed I was not the one to go skipping off with your cousin now was i? I warned you so many times but you just pushed me to the side, believing that Emily was perfect; Emily couldn't do any wrong cause SHE WAS EMILY! WHY DID NO ONE BELIEVE ME WHEN I TRIED TO WARN YOU? SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND SAY THAT THIS IS MY FAULT BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW IT ISNT!" By the end I was screaming, right up in his face. I expected him to start yelling back but what he did next surprised me. With no hesitation he stood up and kissed me smack bang on the mouth. I naturally froze, not being used to such intimate contact but eventually I did what I would have done, what I wish I could have done, all those years back. I melted straight into him and kissed him back with all the longing and love that had built up over the years. I never wanted this moment to end yet I knew it would. Sam continued to kiss me, winding his arms around my torso and bringing me closer to deepen the kiss. That's when I knew fate could choose your soul mates, your inner being could accept them but once love is struck and lit, it can never be extinguished. Through hot and cold together it will burn until the retards holding the flame realise what they have together. Love cannot be cut off abruptly yet it can lessen. If there was one thing I knew about love it was that no matter how hard you tried, the string holding you to the other person will never weaken and break and by loving that person, the string will become stronger than anything fate has made. In the circle of Sam's arms I knew that I loved him and my some miracle, he loved me back.

**Ok I'm going to do one more chapter before I wrap this up. It's gonna be 5 years in the future and Sam and Leah are going to find out that they CAN have kids. I'm not sure what they are going to be called and what names they are going to be but there are going to be 3 so please tell me if you have any names, gender, age information I could use. Cheers =)**


	6. Epilogue

**Ok this is my last chapter because I feel like I'm loosing people so here it is**

**To live in the future you must forgive the past**

**5 years in the magical thing we call the future**

I woke up to the sound of someone crying, a sound that would get me out of bed every time, and no matter how many times I heard it. With a sigh, I pushed Sam towards the door "your turn" I mumbled. This was met with a groan and a grumble.

"Do I have to" Sam replied, giving me his best puppy dog face.

"Yep, you got me pregnant and I had 9 months of carrying the little terror around, now you have to be a good father and look after it" I said smiling happily when he got out of bed and headed towards the bedroom door. With a grin on my face I fell back into a deep slumber.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of squealing and giggling. With a resigned sigh I made my way down stairs to check who was over. Sam, Kim, Jared, Sophia and Jake were all sitting down with Kim playing with the kids. Angela, Matt and Selena all looked up at me before screaming "Mummy" in unison. With a laugh of delight I sat down and opened my arms, accepting the greatest gift I could have ever gotten. Let me explain for all you confused people. Sam and I had gotten back together roughly 3 months after the talk. At first he was just a friend, than my best friend, than my fiancé and finally, my husband and the father of my children. 2 months after our marriage, I found out I was pregnant with Matt and 9 months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Sam was a natural and fell right into being a father; doing things a father would do including letting the other boys influence him. Sam and I still phased and looked after the little ones but we knew if we wanted to, we could stop. 3 years after little Matt, I found out I was pregnant again and this time with twin girls. Again Sam and I were amazed because we thought one baby was a miracle. Angela and Selena came into our lives and it seemed all was perfect. I had become less hateful and Emily had scampered back home, never to show her face again. Life was perfect.

"Babe we are going to be late if you don't hurry up" called Sam up the stairs as he bounced Selena on his hip, Angela being on his back and Matt holding his hand.

"Yea, yea I'm coming don't worry" I replied, a little breathless when I thought of what was going to ultimately happen tonight. Tonight was a night for Sam and I only as Sophia and Jake had offered to look after the kids so that Matt and their son Ryan could play and Sophia could coo over the twins. I knew they wanted more but for now Sophia was happy just to play with my kids. I came down the stairs in jeans, strapless top and high heels. I had great satisfaction when Sam turned around and saw me descending the stairs and he looked appraisingly at my outfit. "Ready to go then" I said, a seductive lilt to my words.

"Yep, you've arranged for the kids to stay at Jakes place right?" he questioned, looking like he wanted to skip dinner and start in the next child. With a quick nod, I grabbed his (well-toned) arm and pulled him out the door.

"Later" I promised. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't wait but I wanted to spend some quality time talking to him before I jumped his bones and the only way I could do that was going out public. Besides, he offered. With a lazy half smile, I propped Angela on my waist and started to strut down towards our car, knowing it drove him crazy. Life couldn't get any better.

**Ok I didn't know what to write but thankyou people for being patient with me when I went on a writer's block. I love you all and any suggestions for a story just tell me and I'll see what I can whip up =)**


End file.
